In prison for 60 years
by dilhas
Summary: This is about Iberion Union  1580 - 1640  between Portugal&Spain. I hope you like it :3


1580 – The prison starts  
>I could see the proud smile of my little brother, staring to my eyes covered in tears!<p>

- NÃO – I screamed, giving a punch on the table. – I will not accept an Iberian Union!

- Hermana, you don't have other choice – Said Antonio, shrugging. – You don't have a Portuguese heir to the throne and your beloved king will /not/ come back

- HE WILL! I'M SURE OF THAT – I could feel my blood boiling on my veins. – He will… He must come back – Tearsdidn't stop to fall from my eyes.

- He will not… And your supposed legitimate successor of the throne lost the war. So, my king will be your king.

I shacked my head desperate. I needed to fight for my people, for my independence. I couldn't let my brother steal everything that I fought for. I just couldn't.

- NÃO! YOUR KING WILL NEVER BE MY KING OR MY PEOPLE'S KING… THE REAL KING WILL COME BACK AND YOU'LL TAKE YOUR BIG ASSES FROM MY HOUSE. HE WILL RETURN IN A FOGGY MORNING…I know he will – "Will he?" I thought in that moment. Philip II of Spain started to laugh along with my brother. The king nodded his head and then my brother grabbed me. – Let me go Spain, D. Sebastião will come back – My face was covered by salty tears. – He will come back.

- Shhhiiuuu… - Whispering on my hear. - Si, si, hermana… But until then… You're mine.

- I hate you, Antonio! I HATE YOU… AND I'LL NEVER BE YOURS – I tried to push him away, but he was so strong.

- Shuuu… Let's paly nice, esta bien? – He took me in his arms, while I was kicking him to let me go, but he took me away from that room.

My prison started in that moment. For a long time, I will not be able to see my colonies, my friends and Arthur, the man I love. I will not forget this… I will not. And someday, I swear, I'll kick my brother and his king from here and I will be independent again. But, when will that happened? Will Sebastião, my king, come back? Will I be able to see my beloved ones once again? Questions that I didn't have a answer in that time…

* * *

><p>1640<br>60 years passed now… I'm still stuck in this prison that my little brother called: Iberian Union. He said to the ones that I love that I disappeared and I will never come back. But he is wrong. I've seen enough. I've seen my brother ruined my empire, little by little. I've seen the man I loved destroying one of my best ships because of my brother. I've seen Antonio putting my people in a war that I didn't started. I can't stand it anymore.

Enough

It's enough.

My people are angry. They yearn for a restoration of independence. And I will give what they want. For months, me and many Portuguese nobles, tried to convince the only one who could be the next king of Portugal: D. João, duke of Braganza, to take the throne and give back the independence that we deserve. After many conversations, he accepted and we started to plan something that could take off my brother and his stupid king (now, Philip III of Portugal; IV of Spain) from my throne.

I'm decided, and no one can stop me now.

* * *

><p>1 December, 1640. – Adeus, prison. Olá, freedom.<p>

Me and my people invaded the Royal Palace, in my capital, arrested the Duchess, for forcing her to give orders to her troops surrender. And she did, but my brother was still hopeless.

- Little brother – I smiled to him. – You lose.

- No, hermana. – E pointed his sword to me. – I will not give you the independence.

- Yes, you will, irmãozinho. - I smiled again. I want him to feel what I felt, 60 years ago. – Orders from your Duchess. – Shrugged.

- You're mine, hermana. YOU'RE MINE! – He was desperate, like I was in 1580.

- I told you: I'M NOT YOURS AND I WILL NEVER BE. - I paused a bit. – Now, get away from my house.

He insisted, but ended up to go. He couldn't do anything but live.

And I recuperated my independence again. My country will be on map once more and the country of the stupid tomato bastard next to mine, in the place where it belongs.

After this, I visited my old friends and my colonies, even the ones that I lost because of Antonio and his king.

AANNDD… One day, I receive the visit of someone special.

I was having some problems to resolve what that Spanish people caused. So, I went to my library, the place where I go when I need to think, and someone enter in there.

- Who is there? – I asked, hoping that Antonio doesn't show off.

- It's me. – I recognize that accent immediately. When Arthur's silhouette showed up, I smiled brightly.

- Hello, there – Trying to imitate his accent. – It's been a while, right? – He didn't answer. He just stared at me and then hugged me, for my surprise. He never does this kind of things. And I, of course, blush a little.

- Bloody hell, I thought I lost you. I thought I would never see you again… - No reaction for my part. I stayed in silence while he was hugging me. When we separate, I saw some hiden tears in his eyes. – Do you have any idea how was my reaction when I saw a Portuguese ship in Azores, while I was fighting with Spain?

- Não, but you destroy it, my ship "Madre de Deus", violating the Treaty of Windsor, you British man! – I cross my arms.

- I thought that you were against me – He was looking at my eyes. - That you turn out to your brother side. That's why I destroy your ship. – My eyes were wide open. He's face was so serious, but I could see tears in his eyes… I know him better than anyone. – And that violation of our treaty didn't count, because you were part of Spain…

- And do you think that I would EVER – reinforce the "ever" – Be on Antonio's side? I thought you knew me!

- Yes, I know you… That's why I was waiting for some kind of… revolution! – I raise an eyebrow and he sighed when he saw my confused expression. – As I know you, I knew that you would prepare something. I knew that you will fight and just stop when you had your independence again… And now you have it. - paused a bit. - But you took so long and I started to forget that idea... – Once again, I had no reaction. This guy… What the hell did I see in him? He knows me so well, as I know him. But he sometimes can surprise me, like this time. I didn't expect he would say something like this.

- T-that's good… I'm glad that you know me so well. – I smiled and he smiled back. – But I guess you don't know what I will do now…

- What? – Confused. Normally, I stay in silence. But looking at his eyes, after 60 years away from him, I kissed on the lips. A reciprocated, long and passionate kiss. When we separate, I smiled at him. Our faces were so close that I could feel his breath on my face. – No one can bring me down, no one… Even my brother. Do you know why?

- Tell me, lass. – He grabbed me by the waist to stay very close to him and smiled back.

- I though you would know the answer – I paused a bit and kissed him again. – Because, I'm Portugal.


End file.
